


ocean eyes.

by mndlss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mndlss/pseuds/mndlss
Summary: one-shot.armin x reader.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	ocean eyes.

you felt yourself at the precipice of orgasm. the heat between your legs grew with each thrust into the blonde boy beneath you, as the strap-on rebounded into your clit. _we should've tried this long time ago_ , you thought to yourself. it had taken some convincing and practice, but eventually he could take the pressure, letting you be in charge this time around. 

"y/n...", armin's voice trailed off, as he edged near his breaking point. his sweet, soft face was contorted with pleasure. his eyes were shut tight, desperately trying to get himself over that edge you so rudely denied him the past half hour. and you were going to give him that release, but not like this. not in this position. 

because as much you liked playing the dominant role for a change, as much as you enjoyed the delicious sight of seeing the boy you loved, begging for a finish, you liked being underneath him so much more. 

pulling out delicately so as not to hurt him, you lift yourself off of armin, sitting on your legs. his body went limp, his breathing staggered. the muscles in his back were glistening with sweat, beads of moisture running down it. his usually perfectly fixed hair was tousled as strands went every which way from your hands pulling on it. and you couldn't help but notice the blushing, wet, twitching hole you were just inside of. knowing you were the one who pushed him to the nth level of absolute pleasure made your sex swell, desperate for its own release. armin turned his face to the side and opened his eyes to look at you, still panting.

"wh-why did you... s-stop?", he asked pathetically. his blue eyes were brimming with tears and his cheeks flushed red. 

"because i want _you_ to finish me, armin." 

his eyes opened wide and all the weariness within them only seconds ago were immediately replaced with ravenous hunger. he rises up on his knees, grabbing your arm, and pushing you down in his place on all fours. reaching around, he unbuckles the strap-on from your waist and throws it. drops of his own making bounce off as it hits the wood flooring in your bedroom. placing you in the same position you previously had him, he enters you from the back without warning. 

"shit...armin!"

you gasp at the abruptness of his entry. he pushes your upper half down lower, angling your bottom half in the perfect position, steadying you with both of his hands on either side of your ass. then, he completely ravages you. there are no signs of your sweet natured boyfriend in this moment. no whispers of niceties. no soft touches on your skin. armin arlert made love to you regularly, but tonight, he was fucking you. his movements nowhere near the delicate nature they were the first time you had sex. these pumps were rough and hard, devoid of any tenderness. but that was what you wanted. you wanted to be absolutely destroyed by the blonde boy with ocean eyes. and that is exactly what he was doing. your focus was interrupted as he grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling it and you up. using the hair in his hands like reins, his pumping became quicker and deeper, now in a prime position to hit your innermost spot. you were near delirium. your tongue hanging out of the side of your mouth as your eyes rolled back in your head. still, he thrusted and pulled and thrusted and pulled. over and over again, until that sought after edge of utmost pleasure beckoned both of you forward.

"fuck, y/n...!"

"armin! y-yes. right there!"

sweet climax takes over your gasping forms, causing both of you to convulse from the impact. his ecstasy drips down your inner thigh and onto the cashmere duvet. you fall forward onto your stomach as armin pulls out and follows you down onto the bed. for awhile, you both just breathe, hearing each other heave until your heartbeats return to a normal pace. armin is to the left of you, his arm covering his face. you slowly open your eyes and look at him. his body and face's pale complexion now a light red, as if he'd just ran a marathon or had a slight case of sunburn. he eventually lifts his arm to look back at you. you stare into each other's eyes, coming down together. he reaches out to touch your face, his normal delicate nature returned, as his fingers gently rest on your cheek. he wants to say something profound, something so epic you'll remember it for the rest of your life. but looking at you, the girl who believed in him the most, who dreamt about the same far off places, who loved the ocean just as much as he did, all he could think to say was the words he thought of every time he saw you or imagined the future you two would have. 

"i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to blame mappa for this idea because when i saw *that* screen cap, it did something to me. so here's the result of that. hope you enjoy! thanks!


End file.
